The Kiss
by ishxallxgood
Summary: One-shot.  Temari and Tenten got tired of waiting for the boys to make a moves... that and I think they're a little drunk... :3  Please R&R :D


**After drawing The Kiss (link to image can be found on my profile), I just simply HAD to do a little one-shot depicting how it happened. D Hope you enjoy. R&R please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, that privileged belongs to Kishi.**

* * *

Neji watched disapprovingly as Tenten drunkenly stumbled over to Temari and slowly climbed onto her lap.

"Hey Temari love…" Tenten whispered as she settled in Temari's lap, snuggling close to her friend as she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Yes my dear?" Temari asked, brushing Tenten's loose bangs out of her eyes. Although she could smell the alcohol emanating from her friend's breath, she couldn't help but find the weapon princess' actions just slightly curious.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" The inebriated kunochi asked, resting her head on her arms and burying her face in the crook of Temari's neck.

"Of course I think you're pretty!" The blonde exclaimed, slightly taken aback by her friend's random question.

"Do you think Neji thinks I'm pretty?" She asked, suddenly sitting up straight and staring deep into her friend's teal eyes.

"He'd be blind if he didn't."

Neji's eye twitched involuntarily at Temari's response to his teammate's question. He wasn't blind, and going by her logic, it would mean that he did notice Tenten's attractiveness, and honestly, he did, although he'd never admit it to anybody, not even himself.

Tenten pouted. She knew better than anybody that Neji was very much, not blind. In fact that man could see clearer and farther than anyone she's ever known. He had the all seeing eyes, nothing escaped his byakugan. "Then why hasn't he made a move yet?"

Temari let out a small laugh and stroked her friend's cheek. "Well that's because he's an idiot. All boys are idiots."

Tenten's pout slowly transformed into an outright frown. This new realization that all boys were idiots didn't seem to sit right with her. Surely not all boys were idiots, Neji graduated at the top of their class for crying out loud, and there was Shikamaru, Shikamar who was supposedly a genius, but also a boy, so if what Temari was saying was true then it would mean he was an idiot. She had to be sure. "… Even Shikamaru?"

Temari scoffed. "Especially Shikamaru."

"Hmmm… is it because he doesn't realize how pretty you are?" The doe eyed brunette asked studying the curves of her friend's face. "Because I mean, you totally are... Pretty that is. In fact you're more than just pretty, you're down right gorgeous."

Neji felt a small growl escape from his lips as Tenten complimented Temari's appearance. If he had known any better, or had been paying attention to his emotions a little more, he would have realized that he was jealous. Jealous of the fact that the girl of his dreams just complimented another _girl_, something a normal person wouldn't and quite frankly shouldn't have been jealous over.

As Shikamaru made his way around the room, he couldn't help but hear his name escape from Temari's lips. Following the sound of her voice he was instantly shocked by the fact that Tenten was nestled in her arms, her face inches away from Temari's. Noticing a quite enraged Neji, Shikamaru quickly made his way over to the Hyūga prodigy.

"What's going on over there?" He asked, pointing to the two girls.

"Che," the young prodigy scoffed. "Well Tenten's drunk… and Temari's taking advantage of her inebriated state."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to this assessment but didn't say a word. It was quite evident that Temari wasn't exactly 'taking advantage' of Tenten, it was Tenten who was sitting in Temari's lap, arms around her neck and declaring the fact that Temari was hot, a sentiment he couldn't help but agree with.

Temari couldn't help but smile at her friend's words. "Well aren't you just the sweetest little kitten." She cooed, rather uncharacteristically, but Tenten's words brightened up her day, almost made her forget that although she had spent almost every waking moment with a certain lazy ass genius whenever she was in Konoha, he had never once taken notice of how pretty she was.

Tenten smiled back at her friend, momentarily forgetting what they had been talking about.

From the corner of her eye Temari caught sight of the two aforementioned boys standing off to the side, staring intently at them. A slow, sly smirk emerged on the corner of her lips as a delightfully wicked thought crept into her mind. "Oi, Tenten, my dear, let's forget the boys for now." She said as she reached up, taking Tenten's face in her hands, pulling her in for a kiss.

Instantly the blood rushed to Neji's head as Temari pulled Tenten in for a kiss. Forgetting his previous undisclosed jealously, the blood gushed out of his nose with such force that his head was thrown back and for a moment he lost his footing.

As for Shikamaru, he stared wide-eyed in shock, as the blood rose to his head, tainting his cheeks before exiting violently from his nose, even though he attempted to thwart its exit with his hand.

The other occupants of the room weren't as amused as the two boys. Naruto for one, a full blown pervert who on many occasions transformed himself into two affectionate females, quickly called for a medic, for the blood escaping from the two boys' noses showed no sign of ceasing.

On the other hand, Gaara stared blankly at the two girls, wondering what would possess his sister to so such a thing. While Kankuro quickly covered his eyes, proclaiming loudly that he was now in desperate need of therapy, refusing to accept the fact that his sister was making out with another girl a few feet away.

As Temari pulled away from Tenten, she couldn't help but look over at the boys and smile triumphantly. Perhaps now they would finally make their move.


End file.
